Zurück in die Vergangenheit
by AlexaDiNozzo
Summary: Wie wäre es wohl wenn Gibbs der Vater von Tony wäre? Out of character, Gibbs/Tony, Vater/Sohn... Warnings: Spanking and Headslapping of a minor...Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Spanking and Headslapping of a minor. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Disclaimer: NCIS und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, ich verdiene mit den Geschichten kein Geld.**

* * *

 **Zurück in die Vergangenheit**

1\. Teil

Es war ein herrlicher Spätsommer morgen. Wie schon die letzten Tage war es auch an diesem Tag schon am frühen Morgen angenehm warm. Und außerdem war der letzte Ferientag vorbei. Das heißt, dass an diesem Morgen die Schule wieder beginnen wird.

Tony lag an diesem Morgen tief schlafend im Bett. Das er wieder zur Schule gehen sollte war ihm völlig egal. In den Ferien konnte er jeden Tag tun und lassen was er wollte, denn sein Vater war wie die meiste Zeit auf der Arbeit. Oft sogar bis spät in die Nacht. Auch das war Tony egal. Schließlich war er mit seinen vierzehn Jahren in der Lage für sich selbst zu sorgen und brauchte nicht ständig einen Aufpasser um sich herum. Als er etwa vor einem halben Jahr seine x-te Nanny vergrault hatte, hatte sein Vater es endgültig aufgegeben eine neue zu suchen.

An diesem Morgen jedenfalls lag Tony noch tief schlafend in seinem Ferrari-Bett. Er war davon überzeugt das sein Vater keine Ahnung von dem ersten Schultag hatte. Er hatte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe gemacht seinen Wecker zu stellen, denn er hatte nicht vor zur Schule zu gehen.

Allerdings hatte er da die Rechnung ohne seinen Vater gemacht. Der war nämlich, wie meistens, schon sehr früh auf den Beinen und er wusste ganz genau das heute der erste Schultag war. Ungeduldig schaute der Mann auf seine Uhr und ärgerte sich. „Immer das gleiche nach den Ferien. Der Bus kommt in 30 Minuten und Tony liegt immer noch im Bett!" murmelte der Vater vor sich hin. Er hatte keine Wahl, er musste seinen Sohn aus dem Bett werfen.

Leise öffnete er die Tür zum Kinderzimmer und sah seinen Sohn noch schlafend im Bett liegen. „He, Tony, aufstehen!" rief er laut, doch sein Sohn murmelt nur kurz etwas und drehte sich wieder im Bett um. Mit schnellen Schritten ging der Vater zu dem Bett, blieb ein paar Sekunden stehen und zog dann mit einem Ruck gleichzeitig die Bettdecke und das Kissen vom Bett herunter. Tony fiel durch den kräftigen Ruck von der einen Seite auf die andere Seite des Bettes und stieß sich den Kopf am Bettrand an. Blitzschnell sprang Tony auf und nahm vor seinem Vater auf dem Bett stehend eine Kampfsporthaltung ein. So stehend war er ein kleines Stückchen größer als sein vor ihm stehender Vater. „He, was soll das?" schrie Tony seinen Vater an. Sein Vater sagte nichts und sah ihn nur lächelnd an. Dann packte er seinen schlaksigen Jungen an den Hüften und hob ihn aus dem Bett. „Du bist spät dran. Beeil dich, dein Bus wartet nicht." sagte er ruhig. Tony wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, doch sein Vater war schneller „Nein! Los, mach dich fertig. Und wenn du noch ein Wort von dir lässt werfe ich dich in deinen Boxershorts aus dem Haus!" Die beiden sahen sich in die Augen und wie meistens, war es Tony der als erster blinzelte. Sein Vater deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung an, dass er ins Bad gehen sollte.

Tony wollte seinen Vater nicht schon am Morgen verärgern und verschwand deshalb schnell im Bad. Er war gerade mal gefühlte 10 Sekunden im Bad als es heftig an der Tür pochte „Tony, du bist wirklich spät dran. Beeil dich!" rief der Vater. „Wenn du deinen Bus verpasst, läufst du zur Schule!" „Aber Dad, du könntest mich doch zur Schule bringen!" rief Tony seinem Vater entgegen. Doch der hatte das schon nicht mehr gehört, denn der saß schon längst in seinem Auto und machte sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Teil

Tony kam irgendwann aus dem Bad heraus und suchte seinen Vater im ganzen Haus. Nachdem er auch in der Garage nachgesehen hatte und das Auto seines Vaters eindeutig verschwunden war sprang Tony vor Freude in die Luft und rief „Jawohl er ist schon weg, dann muss ich nicht zu Schule gehen!" Er hatte es sich gerade mit einer Schale Popcorn auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht, als das Telefon klingelte. Da er immer ans Telefon gehen musste, weil sein Vater sich strikt weigerte, nahm er auch dieses Mal den Hörer ab. Er hatte den Hörer noch nicht ganz am Ohr, als er eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme vernahm „Schwing jetzt sofort deinen Hintern zum Bus. Ich rufe nachher in der Schule an und wenn du nicht dort bist passiert heute Abend was!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen. Tony starrte den Hörer an „Verdammt, wie macht er das bloß immer?" Dann entschloss er sich, doch zur Schule zu gehen. Außerdem wollte er auch seine Freunde wieder sehen. Sie hatten sich in den Ferien nur zwei Wochen gesehen, weil er von seinem Vater in dieses blöde Sommercamp geschickt wurde und als der dann wieder zu Hause war, waren seine Freunde in Urlaub.

Trotzdem hatte er viel Spaß in den Ferien und jede Menge Bräute kennengelernt, die er irgendwann unbedingt mal seinen Freunden vorstellen musste.

Tony schaute auf seine Uhr und fluchte. „Mist, jetzt bin ich wirklich spät dran!" Aber da er fast immer zu spät war, hatte er sich daran schon längst gewöhnt. Er rannte durch das Haus und suchte alles zusammen was er brauchte: Schlüssel, Handy, Jacke usw.

Anschließend machte er sich auf den Weg zum Schulbus. Er kam gerade an der Bushaltestelle an als der Bus losfuhr. Er rannte neben dem Bus her bis er anhielt. Der Busfahrer grinste ihn an und meinte nur „Schönen ersten Schultag, DiNozzo!" Tony grinste ihn nur schief an und suchte sich einen freien Platz. Dieser Busfahrer liebte es ihn neben dem Bus herlaufen zu lassen. Aber er war froh dass der Kerl trotzdem immer anhielt um ihn doch noch mitzunehmen. Er hatte schon andere Busfahrer erlebt. Wenn bei denen die Tür zu war, dann war sie zu.

Tony hatte sich gerade hingesetzt, als er bemerkte das etwas fehlte. Er hatte seinen Rucksack vergessen. Und ausgerechnet an diesem Morgen hatte er auch noch seine Geldbörse in den Rucksack gesteckt, weil seine Jeans so knall-eng war das er die Geldbörse nicht mehr in die Gesäßtasche bekommen hatte. „Mist!" schrie er laut und boxte gegen den Sitz vor ihm. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" frage der Junge der neben ihm saß. Tony musterte ihn, er kannte ihn nicht und er wollte ihn auch nicht kennenlernen. ‚Sieht aus wie ein Oberstreber' dachte er sich und antwortete nur kurz „Ja, alles ok." Nach einer Weile kam der Bus endlich an der Schule an. Tony hasste das Bus fahren. Er hasste überhaupt alles was mit der Schule zu tun hatte. Der einzige Grund warum er überhaupt noch zur Schule ging waren seine Freunde. Und natürlich sein Vater. Nur seine Freunde hinderten ihn oft daran einfach blau zu machen. Er wusste zwar das die Schule wichtig ist, doch zur Zeit war er schlichtweg nur noch genervt und gelangweilt.

Tony stand auf dem Schulhof und sah sich um. Er konnte kein bekanntes Gesicht erkennen. Nach ein paar Minuten kamen seine besten zwei Freunde auf ihn zu gelaufen.

Sie klatschten sich gegenseitig ab und sofort begann sein Freund Scott von seinen Ferien zu erzählen: „Ihr glaubt nicht was ich erlebt habe. Wir waren am Malibu Beach und dort sind lauter heiße Bräute rumgelaufen. Und wisst ihr was…?" Scott sah seine Freunde an, doch die starrten ihn nur an. Also erzählte er weiter „Und da war eine Braut dabei, die war total scharf auf mich. Und wisst ihr was dann passiert ist?" Wieder machte Scott eine Pause um seine Freunde anzuschauen, doch auch dieses Mal kam keine Reaktion von den beiden. „Sie hat mich auf ihr Zimmer mitgenommen." Jetzt wurden die anderen endlich auch wach. „Ja und?" fragte Chris „Was ist dann passiert?" Scott grinste breit und meinte „Na wir lagen zusammen im Bett, haben uns ganz fest aneinander gekuschelt und sind dann zusammen eingeschlafen." Chris und Tony sahen sich kurz an und sagten dann wie aus einem Mund „Das war alles?" „Ja" sagte Scott „Das war alles." Die drei sahen sich an, Chris und Tony fingen gleichzeitig an den Kopf zu schütteln. „Du Spätzünder!" sagte Tony, drehte sich um und lief auf den Schuleingang zu da es gerade geklingelt hatte. „Du hast deine beste Chance verpasst!" sagte Chris und lief Tony hinterher. Scott verstand nicht so genau was die beiden damit meinten. Er rannte den beiden nach und rief ihnen zu „Was meint ihr damit? Wollt ihr mir etwa sagen ihr hättet schon ein Mädchen flachgelegt?" Chris dreht sich zu Scott um. „Nein, aber verstehst du es denn nicht? Du hattest die beste Chance. Du wärst da ohne Weiteres wieder rausgekommen, hättest sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder gesehen. Und selbst wenn es eine Panne gegeben hätte, müsstest du keine Angst haben das es auf dem Schulhof verbreitet wird." „Ah, jetzt versteh ich was du meinst." antwortete Scott nur kurz und trabte hinter den beiden anderen in das Schulgebäude.

Sie liefen zu ihrem Klassenzimmer und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Es dauerte nicht lange und ihr Klassenlehrer kam um sie im neuen Schuljahr zu begrüßen. Und wie in jedem Jahr wurde ihnen von ihrem Klassenlehrer ihr vorläufiger Stundenplan vorgelegt. Tony stöhnte als er sich den Plan ansah. Sportunterricht in der dritten und vierten Schulstunde. Er hasste den normalen Sportunterricht. Er spielte viel lieber Basketball, aber in das Team kam man nur wenn man gute Noten hatte. Er hasste den Sportunterricht weil sie da so blöde Dinge machen mussten wie Bodenturnen, an Stangen oder Seilen hochklettern usw. Er hatte es lieber wenn die Sportstunden in den ersten oder letzten Stunden stattfanden. Denn dann kann man sich des Öfteren einfach mal aus dem Staub machen oder später kommen. Der Sportlehrer hatte meistens eh nicht so ganz den Durchblick wer da war und wer nicht. Wenn aber die Sportstunden irgendwo in der Mitte waren, war das immer ziemlich schlecht, weil man dann rechtzeitig wieder zurück sein musste, da man sonst aufflog.

Tony hoffte das er es auch in diesem Jahr ins Basketball-Team schaffen würde. Vorher hat er es meistens gerade noch so geschafft. Er sah zu seinen beiden Freunden. Die beiden sahen auch nicht gerade glücklich aus. „Geschichte in den ersten beiden Stunden!" stöhnte Chris. „Und nicht einmal eine Freistunde zwischendurch!" kam es von Scott.

Sie hörten schon nicht mehr was der Klassenlehrer ihnen erzählte, sie waren schon längst mit ihren Gedanken irgendwo anders.

Endlich war die erste Stunde zu Ende. Chris, Scott und Tony rückten zusammen. „Ich habe gerade schon genug für heute. Lasst uns Leine ziehen, heute passiert eh nicht mehr viel." stöhnte Chris. Scott war sofort Feuer und Flamme, nur Tony war nicht so begeistert von der Idee. „Tony, was ist los? Warum sagst du nichts?" Tony überlegte kurz. „Wisst ihr, ich denke wir sollten es langsam angehen lassen." „Was?" rief Chris erstaunt aus „So etwas aus deinem Mund. Du bist doch schließlich derjenige der immer blau machen will. Was ist auf einmal los?" „Naja, mein Vater war heute Morgen etwas länger zu Hause und ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht kommen…" „Und dann hat dich dein Vater erwischt. Wie macht er das immer?" warf Scott ein. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber er sagte er ruft hier an um zu kontrollieren ob ich auch hier bin. Und was mein Vater sagt, das tut er in der Regel auch." Es entstand eine kurze Pause die Scott wieder durchbrach. „Aber wieso das auf einmal? Er hat sich doch vorher nie um solche Dinge gekümmert." Tony fing an zu grinsen. „Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Er hat es bloß nie bemerkt!" Die drei lachten lauthals los. Allerdings verschwieg Tony ihnen das sein Vater ein paar Dinge doch mitbekommen hatte und das dann ganz schön dicke Luft zu Hause herrschte.


	3. Chapter 3

Es waren bereits einige Wochen vergangen und die Normalität war schon längst wieder eingekehrt. Chris, Scott und Tony saßen gerade im Biologie-Unterricht und langweilten sich fast zu Tode. Tony hatte bereits nach 10 Minuten den Kopf auf seiner Hand abgestützt und war kurz davor einzuschlafen, als ihn plötzlich etwas am Kopf traf. Er schreckte auf, nahm das verknautschte Papierstück und entfaltete es. Nachdem er es gelesen hatte sah er zu seinen Freunden, bemerkte dann aber das die wohl mit dieser Nachricht nichts zu tun hatten. Wieder sah er sich die Nachricht an und konnte damit überhaupt nichts anfangen. Auf dem Zettel stand nur ‚HALLO TONY!'

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, zerknüllte den Zettel wieder und warf ihn mit einem gekonnten Wurf direkt in den Papierkorb. Schnell hatte er die Nachricht vergessen und das monotone Gerede des Lehrers ließ ihn schnell wieder müde werden.

Kurz vor Ende der Schulstunde wurde er wieder aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen, als ihn wieder etwas am Kopf traf. Wieder ein Zettel. Gerade als Tony nach dem Zettel greifen wollte, knallte ein Rohrstock auf seinen Tisch. Ihr Biologie-Lehrer liebte es, einem mit diesem Stock einen Schrecken einzujagen und deswegen hatte er ihn auch immer in der Hand. Sofort zog Tony die Hand zurück aus Angst der Lehrer würde wieder zuschlagen (was er allerdings noch nie getan hat und wahrscheinlich auch nie tun würde). „Wohl wieder unter den Lebenden, Anthony DiNozzo!" herrschte der Lehrer ihn an. „Wiederhole doch bitte meinen letzten Satz." Während der Lehrer Tony ansprach griff er nach dem Zettel und steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche. Tony sah zu dem Lehrer auf und versuchte sich irgendwie aus der Situation zu retten. „Äh, ähm, naja …" stammelte er nur „Irgendwas mit Photosynthese?" Der Lehrer atmete laut hörbar aus und sein Gesicht verfärbte sich leicht rot. „Wenn du allen ernstes meinst du könntest mich auf den Arm nehmen, dann hast du dich geschnitten! Du schreibst bis zum nächsten Mal das komplette Kapitel aus dem Buch, ab Seite 125, in Schönschrift ab. Und wage es ja nicht irgendetwas auszulassen. Ich werde es kontrollieren. Ich dulde keinen Aufschub und keine Ausreden!" schrie der Lehrer Tony an. Gerade als der Lehrer das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte ertönte die Schulglocke und verkündete die Pause. Die gesamte Klasse stand auf und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Tony sagte nichts und wollte gerade aufstehen, doch der Lehrer drückte ihn wieder auf seinen Stuhl „Tony, ich meine es ernst. Wenn du die Aufgabe in der nächsten Stunde nicht hast, dann sorge ich dafür das du nicht in die Basketball-Mannschaft aufgenommen wirst." Tony wollte etwas sagen doch der Lehrer hatte sich bereits umgedreht und fast das Klassenzimmer verlassen. Er schlug sein Biologie-Buch auf um zu sehen wieviel er abschreiben musste. „Klasse, das alles wegen dem blöden Bio-Kram!" murmelte er noch vor sich hin. Er erschrak fast als er die Stimme des Lehrers wieder hörte „He, ich habe das gehört, Tony!" Tony schaute auf doch der Lehrer war verschwunden. Wieder widmete sich er dem Biologie-Buch und musste feststellen das er 26 Seiten abschreiben musste. Er schnappte sich seine Sachen und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Seine Freunde warteten schon vor der Tür. „Was war denn das gerade?!" riefen die beiden gleichzeitig. Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe einen Zettel bekommen und da stand ‚Hallo Tony' drauf. Den habe ich weggeworfen. Dann habe ich wieder einen bekommen und den hat der Michels dann grad einkassiert. Habt ihr etwa damit was zu tun?" Tony wurde wütend, aber seine Freunde hoben gleich abwehrend die Hände „Nein, wir waren es nicht!" riefen sie gleichzeitig. „Also weißt du auch nicht was auf dem zweiten Zettel stand?" fragte Scott gleich nach. Tony schüttelte nur den Kopf und schob das Biologie-Buch in seinen Rucksack.

Und natürlich hatten sie gerade an diesem Tag auch in den anderen Fächern noch jede Menge Hausaufgaben bekommen. Tony rechnete sich aus das er wohl bis in die Nacht hinein an den Hausaufgaben sitzen würde.

Als ob das nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, wartete zu Hause schon gleich die nächste Überraschung auf ihn.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Teil

Er hatte sich auf dem Nach-Hause-Weg wie fast immer viel Zeit gelassen. Doch schon von weitem konnte er sehen, dass sein Vater an der Haustür stand und anscheinend auf ihn wartete. Er überlegte ob er schnell in eine andere Richtung laufen sollte, aber das war ihm dann doch zu blöd. Außerdem musste er unbedingt mit den Hausaufgaben anfangen. Sein Vater sah gerade in die andere Richtung als er an die Haustür kam. „Hi Dad!" rief er laut seinem Vater entgegen. Der zuckte ganz leicht zusammen hatte sich aber schnell wieder im Griff. „Na endlich, ich warte schon eine Ewigkeit. Los komm rein!" Bevor Tony irgendwie reagieren konnte hatte ihn sein Vater an der Jacke gepackt und ins Haus gezogen. Anschließend hielt er ihm einen Brief unter die Nase. „Was ist das, Tony?" fragte sein Vater sofort. Tony linste auf den Brief, konnte aber nicht wirklich etwas erkennen. „Was ist was?" fragte Tony zurück. Er wusste sehr genau das sein Vater auf solche Spielchen meistens nicht gerade freudig reagierte. Aber dieses Mal blieb er ziemlich ruhig. „DAS ist ein Brief von deiner Schule." antwortete sein Vater ruhig. „Und bevor ich ihn öffne will ich von dir wissen was da schon wieder drin steht!" Die beiden sahen sich an und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Tony hatte das Gefühl das die Blicke seines Vaters mit jeder Sekunde eisiger wurden. Er konnte dem Blick nicht mehr standhalten und löste den Blickkontakt. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Dad. Wirklich." Die blauen Augen seines Vaters durchbohrten ihn immer noch. „Du weißt was passiert wenn du mich anlügst? Vielleicht solltest du nochmal genau nachdenken." Die Stimme seines Vaters ließ es ihm eiskalt den Rücken herunterlaufen. Trotzdem setzte er einen Gegenangriff an. „Ich habe doch sowieso schon bis zu meinem Lebensende Ausgangssperre. Dann kommt es darauf auch nicht mehr an!" Er hatte den Satz kaum ausgesprochen als er es auch schon bereute. Sein Vater hob blitzartig die Hand, runzelte dann die Stirn und ließ die Hand dann wieder sinken. Wie gerne hätte er Tony jetzt eine verpasst, doch das entsprach ganz und gar nicht seinen Prinzipien. Stattdessen schob er seinen Sohn auf die Couch und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Also, ich höre." sagte er nur. Tony überlegte kurz und fing dann an „Naja, vielleicht gab es da doch so eine Kleinigkeit." Tony wurde etwas mulmig zumute. Er warf seinen Rucksack auf den Boden, den er immer noch auf dem Rücken hatte und rückte gleichzeitig ein Stück von seinem Vater weg. Er sah seinen Vater an, aber von ihm kam keine Reaktion. „Ähm, es gab da vor kurzem eine Kleinigkeit auf der Jungen-Toilette…da gingen ein paar Toiletten zu Bruch." Tony sah an dem Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters das der gar nichts verstand. Und so setzte er wieder an. „Da haben ein paar Jungs Knaller in die Toiletten gesteckt und in Brand gesetzt. Die sind dann hochgegangen und….AUA!" Tony's Vater war aufgestanden und ihm war anzusehen das er jetzt fuchsteufelswild war. Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten und musste seinem Sohn eine Kopfnuss verpassen. Ein gutes Gefühl hatte er nicht dabei, vor allem auch weil diese Kopfnuss wesentlich härter ausgefallen war als er eigentlich wollte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen setzte er sich wieder hin. Tony rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle an seinem Hinterkopf und sah seinen Vater an. „Aber ich hatte damit eigentlich gar nichts zu tun!" stammelte er schnell. „Mit ‚ein paar Jungs' meinst du wohl auch dich? Und das hier ist dann wahrscheinlich eine Rechnung. Und was meinst du mit EIGENTLICH?" Der Vater sprach ganz leise und Tony wusste das es kein Zurück mehr gab. „Nein, ich war daran nicht direkt beteiligt. Ähm, ich habe nur die Knaller mit einem Kumpel besorgt, weil man die erst ab 18 kaufen darf." Er sah seinen Vater an. Der saß vor ihm mit geschlossenen Augen und holte tief Luft. „Ich, ich dachte die…ich dachte die würden die Dinger nur auf der Straße….AUA!" Sein Vater war wieder aufgestanden und hatte ihm wieder eine Kopfnuss verpasst. „Vielleicht hilft dir das beim nächsten Mal etwas besser nachzudenken! Jetzt geh auf sein Zimmer." Ohne zu zögern schnappte Tony seinen Rucksack und stürmte die Treppen hinauf in sein Zimmer. Währenddessen öffnete sein Vater den Brief der Schule. Sofort überkam ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er den Brief las:

 _Sehr geehrter Herr Gibbs,_

 _unsere diesjährige Elternversammlung findet statt:_

 _am um 18.00 Uhr in der Aula_

 _Wir freuen uns auf Ihr Kommen._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

 _Die Schulleitung_


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Teil

Gibbs saß auf seinem Sofa und hielt immer noch den Brief der Schule in der Hand. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er seinem Sohn gerade zwei Mal grundlos eine Kopfnuss verpasst hatte. Aber war es wirklich grundlos? Er ließ sich nochmal ihr Gespräch durch den Kopf gehen und kam dann zu dem Entschluss das es gar nicht so grundlos war. Trotzdem musste er lächeln. Er wusste sehr gut das Tony kein Engel war. Allerdings ließ er trotzdem in der Vergangenheit immer den Kindermädchen freie Hand über alles. Er hatte sich zwar immer gewundert das er sich zwei bis drei Mal im Jahr ein neues Kindermädchen suchen musste, aber er hätte nie gedacht das Tony der Grund dafür ist. Bis er erfahren hatte warum das letzte Kindermädchen fluchtartig das Haus verlassen hatte. Und danach war ihm bewusst das er unbedingt mehr auf Tony achten musste. Er konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, als eines Abends, es musste vor etwa einem halben Jahr gewesen sein, Evelyn das Kindermädchen vor ihm stand und ihm mitteilte das sie fristlos kündigt. Er war überrascht, denn er dachte immer Tony und Evelyn würden sich richtig gut verstehen. Also wollte er der Sache auf den Grund gehen und fragte einfach nach. Das was Evelyn ihm erzählt hatte, ließ ihm teilweise die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen und manchmal konnte er sich nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen verkneifen. Es reichte von Inszenierung eines Badeunfalls im Haus-Pool bis hin zu verstecken von Krabbeltierchen in Lebensmitteltüten.

Sie erzählte von dem inszenierten Badeunfall, bei dem Evelyn in ihrem weißen Kleid versuchte Tony zu retten, der dann quicklebendig aus dem Pool sprang, einen Pfiff losließ, kurz darauf ein paar seiner Freunde aus den Hecken sprangen und Evelyn in ihrem weißen, nun nassen und durchsichtigen Kleid vor ihnen stand und sie von einigen Augenpaaren von oben bis unten und von unten bis oben lechzend und triefend angestarrt wurde. Gibbs ließ es sich nicht nehmen und betrachtete kurz die Frau die vor ihm saß. Sie war eine hübsche, junge rothaarige Frau. Evelyn hatte seine Blicke gemerkt und ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Dann erzählte sie von dem Vorfall der ihr endgültig den Rest gab und selbst Gibbs hatte ganz kurz eine Gänsehaut bekommen: „Es war eigentlich ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tag, mit den üblichen Problemen wie aufstehen, frühstücken usw." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und sah Gibbs an der nur eine Augenbraue hochzog. „Ich war gerade dabei das Mittagessen zuzubereiten. Ich habe die Reispackung aus dem Schrank genommen und wollte den Reis in eine Schüssel schütten. Aber wissen Sie was stattdessen in der Schüssel landete?" Sie sah Gibbs direkt in die Augen und dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Mehlwürmer! Hunderte kleiner, ekliger Mehlwürmer!" Evelyn wurde leicht hysterisch und Gibbs versuchte sie zu beruhigen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang. „Wissen Sie, ich war als Kind gewiss auch nicht immer ein Musterkind, aber das…das ist widerlich. Ich habe immer über viele Dinge hinweggesehen…Und obwohl sie wesentlich mehr bezahlen als jeder andere…Ich kündige…und zwar fristlos! Schönen Tag noch!" Dann stand sie auf und ohne ein weiteres Wort stampfte sie zur Eingangstür und verschwand.

Danach hatte er Tony einige Zeit beobachtet, konnte das aber wegen seiner Arbeit natürlich nicht ununterbrochen tun. Es sind zwar ein paar Dinge vorgefallen für die er Tony zur Rede gestellt hatte, er ordnete diese Dinge im Nachhinein aber eher als Lappalie ein. Jedenfalls hatte er jetzt, nach der Toiletten-Geschichte einen Entschluss gefasst. Ab jetzt war er persönlich Tonys Kindermädchen. Er musste sich nur etwas mehr Freizeit verschaffen, oder besser gesagt mehr Zeit zu Hause als auf der Arbeit verbringen. In seiner Position konnte er sich das durchaus leisten.

Er stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in das Zimmer seines Sohnes. Kurz vor der Tür blieb er stehen und lauschte kurz. Er konnte nichts hören. Schnell öffnete er die Tür, stand kurz darauf mitten im Zimmer und sah einen erschrockenen Jungen an, der ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. In dem Zimmer musste eine Temperatur von gefühlten 40 Grad herrschen und Tony saß zugedeckt in seinem Bett. Vor Schreck ließ er das Heft das er gerade in der Hand hielt auf die Bettdecke fallen. „Kannst du nicht anklopfen?" fuhr er seinen Vater sofort an. Gleichzeitig versuchte er das gerade fallen gelassene Heft unter seiner Bettdecke verschwinden zu lassen. „Das ist mein Haus!" brummte Gibbs ihn an und näherte sich seinem Sohn. Ihm war nicht entgangen was sein Sohn gerade versucht hatte. „Was hast du da?" fragte Gibbs und sah Tony dabei eindringlich an. Der strich schon die ganze Zeit mit den Händen die Bettdecke glatt, die gar nicht mehr glatter hätte werden können. „Ähm, nichts. Gar nichts. Was meinst du?" Tony war eindeutig ziemlich nervös und Gibbs entging das nicht. Gibbs beugte sich kurz zu Tony hin, und zog die Bettdecke von ihm runter. Was er da sah ließ ihn stocken. Tony saß nur mit T-Shirt und Boxershorts bekleidet vor ihm. Und das Heft das da neben ihm lag war mehr als nur eindeutig. Er nahm das Heft an sich, durchblätterte es kurz und fragte dann Tony „Wo hast du dieses Heft her? Ich glaube nicht das man sowas in deinem Alter einfach so kaufen kann!" Tony war immer noch sichtlich nervös, sein Gesicht verfärbte sich in ein zartes rot, versuchte sich aber irgendwie rauszureden „Äh, naja, weißt du…das...das war einfach irgendwann da!" Gibbs runzelte die Stirn und ließ seinen Blick kurz durch das Zimmer gleiten. Dann packte er Tony mit den Worten „OK, das reicht!" am Oberarm, zog ihn vom Bett, und ehe Tony bis drei Zählen konnte hatte Gibbs ihn ins nebenangelegene Badezimmer geschleppt, unter die Dusche gesteckt und das eiskalte Wasser aufgedreht. Tony schrie kurz auf, schlang seine Arme um sich und ging in die Knie. Nach einer ihm endlos scheinenden Zeit schaltete sein Vater das kalte Wasser wieder ab. „Jetzt wieder abgekühlt?" fragte dieser nur kurz, grinste ihn an und warf ihm ein Handtuch entgegen.

Nach einiger Zeit erschien Tony nur mit einer Jeans bekleidet im Wohnzimmer. Gibbs sah auf und betrachtete den Jungen der vor ihm stand. Er war stolz auf das was er sah. Er sah einen athletischen, braunhaarigen und durchaus hübschen Teenager vor sich stehen. Seinen Sohn. Tony durchbrach irgendwann die Stille „Dad, das war gerade ziemlich peinlich!" Gibbs lächelte und meinte nur „Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Ist doch ganz natürlich!" Dann stand er auf, klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter und ging in die Küche um sich einen Kaffee zu kochen.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Teil

 **Warnung: Spanking in diesem Kapitel**

Es war wieder ein grausiger Schultag. Tony saß an seiner Schulbank und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Gestern hatte er einen schlimmen Streit mit seinem Vater. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern seinen Vater jemals so wütend und gleichzeitig so enttäuscht gesehen zu haben…

Als er nach der Schule zu Hause angekommen war, konnte er seinen Vater nirgends in der Wohnung sehen. Ein Blick zur Kellertür bestätigte ihm dann, dass er wohl seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachging. Sein Vater hatte sich ein paar Tage frei genommen um das Haus wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Ihre Putzfrau war schon fast zwei Wochen krank und er konnte so schnell keinen Ersatz finden. Normalerweise kümmerte sich Mindy, ihre Putzfrau, immer selbst um Ersatz falls sie Urlaub hatte oder nicht kommen konnte, aber dieses Mal hatte auch ihre Freundin keine Zeit, da die gerade in Urlaub war.

Als Tony sein Zimmer betreten hatte, blieb ihm vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen. Sein Vater hatte wirklich aufgeräumt. Und das anscheinend bis in die letzten Ecken. Ein Blick unter seine Matratze bestätigte dies. Seine Playboy-Hefte waren verschwunden. Es war ihm immer noch peinlich, das er vor kurzem in dieser ziemlich eindeutigen Position von seinem Vater erwischt worden war, doch der hat nie wieder ein Wort darüber verloren.

Tony sah sich um. Kein Staubkorn war auf dem Boden zu sehen, und erst recht keine Staubwölkchen wie sonst immer. Sogar das Bücherregal auf dem sich schon seit mindestens einem Jahr der Staub angesammelt hatte und man die Farbe schon nicht mehr erkennen konnte, war blitzblank sauber gewischt. Er hatte Mindy immer gesagt das er sein Zimmer selbst sauber hält und deswegen hatte sie nie einen Fuß in sein Zimmer gesetzt. Anscheinend ist aus seinem Vater ein Putzteufel geworden. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er grinsen, er sah seinen Vater mit Teufelshörnern und Schrubber in der Hand vor sich. Das Bett war neu bezogen und anscheinend ist auch gründlich gelüftet worden, denn es roch angenehm frisch in seinem Zimmer.

Gibbs hörte wie sich die Haustür öffnete und wieder schloss. Anschließend hörte er das vertraute Stampfen seines Sohnes auf der Treppe. Er spürte wie wieder die Wut ihn übermannte. Als er heute Vormittag Tonys Zimmer auf Hochglanz geputzt hatte, ist ihm überraschend etwas in die Hände gefallen, das wohl nicht für seine Augen bestimmt gewesen war. Er hatte sich lange überlegt, ob er wirklich auch dieses Zimmer putzen sollte, denn normalerweise gab es zwischen ihnen so etwas wie eine stille Vereinbarung das jeder in diesem Haus seine Privatsphäre hatte. Für ihn war das sein Keller und für Tony sein Zimmer. Das hieß allerdings nicht das dort ein großes Schild mit ‚Betreten Verboten' steht. Zuerst hatte er nur geplant das Bett neu zu beziehen, da er genau wusste das Tony von sich aus nicht daran dachte. Er wusste das Mindy ihm jede Woche die frische Bettwäsche vors Zimmer legte und Tony sich selbst drum kümmerte, aber Mindy war ja jetzt nicht da.

Er stand in dem geräumigen Zimmer und sah sich um.

Als erstes hatte er das Fenster aufgerissen um die muffige Luft in dem Zimmer zu vertreiben. Er fragte sich noch wie man das aushalten kann, hatte sich dann aber schnell drangemacht das Bett abzuziehen. Dabei war ihm dann die private Heft-Sammlung seines Schützlings in die Hände gefallen, die er ohne ein Zögern verschwinden ließ. Anschließend sind ihm die Staubwolken unter dem Bett aufgefallen und da war es um ihn geschehen. Er konnte sich das einfach nicht mehr ansehen. Mit Staubsauger und Putzeimer bewaffnet hatte er sich kurz darauf ran gemacht das ganze Zimmer auf Hochglanz zu bringen. Er hatte sämtliche CDs aus dem Regal geräumt und nach dem putzen wieder eingeräumt. Dann hatte er sich dem Bücherregal gewidmet. Als er die Bücher aus dem Regal räumte musste er einige Male heftig niesen, von dem Staub der immer wieder aufgewirbelt wurde. Einmal kam das Niesen so plötzlich, dass ihm die Bücher die er gerade auf den Boden legen wollte aus der Hand fielen. Als er sich später wieder hinunter beugte um die Bücher auf den schon vorhandenen Stapel zu legen purzelte aus einem der Bücher etwas heraus. Er konnte zuerst nicht erkennen was es war, doch als er die Gegenstände in die Hand nahm war ihm sofort klar was das war und konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Am liebsten wäre er sofort zu Tonys Schule gefahren um ihn aus dem Unterricht zu zerren, besann sich dann aber wieder und putzte schnell zu Ende. Allerdings spürte er, das sich von Minute zu Minute seine Wut in ihm immer mehr ausbreitete. Danach setzte er sich kurz aufs Sofa um sich wieder etwas in den Griff zu bekommen. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Tony hatte drei Joints in einem seiner Bücher versteckt. Die waren zwar ziemlich platt gedrückt, aber trotzdem waren es Joints. Gibbs hatte diese Dinger oft genug gesehen und wusste auch wohin sie in vielen Fällen führten. Er sah auf seine Uhr und beschloss dann in den Keller zu gehen. Denn nur dort konnte er wieder einen freien Kopf bekommen. Alles andere wollte er sich dann später überlegen.

Er war erstaunt wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war, als er Tony auf der Treppe hörte. Und er wusste, das er mit sich selbst noch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen war. Seine Gefühle in den letzten Stunden waren von Wut zu Enttäuschung zu Machtlosigkeit und dann wieder zu Wut übergegangen.

Gibbs stand gerade in der Küche und hatte sich einen starken Kaffee eingeschenkt als Tony pfeifend die Treppe herunterkam und vor der Küche stehenblieb. „Hallo Dad, du hast mein Zimmer geputzt! Sieht echt super aus!" Tony lächelte seinen Vater an, doch dann sah er den angespannten Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters und sein Lächeln verschwand sofort wieder. „Was ist dir denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen, stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Er konnte sehen wie sich die Augen seines Vaters zusammenzogen und das eisige blau noch eisiger wurde. Gibbs sagte kein Wort, sondern hielt nur das hoch was Stunden zuvor aus einem Buch gepurzelt war.

Tony musste hart schlucken. Ein riesiger Kloß hatte sich in seinem Hals gebildet.

An die Joints hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Er wollte sie schon längst wegwerfen, hatte sie dann aber einfach irgendwann vergessen. Er wusste, dass er aus dieser Sache so schnell nicht wieder rauskommen würde. Er wusste auch, das er damit ein absolutes Verbot übergangen hatte. Tony konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen, er starrte seinen Vater einfach nur an und dieser starrte zurück. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Die Luft war zum Schneiden dick geworden.

Irgendwann knallte Gibbs die Kaffeetasse so fest auf den Küchentresen, dass etwas Kaffe raus schwappte. Gleichzeitig ging er in Richtung Küchenausgang und somit auch in Tonys Richtung. In Tonys Kopf wüteten die Gedanken hin und her. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er konnte die Wut buchstäblich aus dem Gesicht seines Vaters sprühen sehen. Das einzige was ihm in diesem Moment immer wieder in den Sinn kam war: FLUCHT. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und lief auf die Haustür zu, wollte sie aufreißen um zu verschwinden und dann das…Die Haustür war abgeschlossen. „Scheiße!" stieß er nur hervor.

Gibbs war nur noch ein paar Schritte von Tony entfernt und hatte immer noch kein Wort geredet. Tony wusste nicht was sein Vater vor hatte, er konnte sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen was als nächstes passieren würde. Und darauf wollte er es auch auf keinen Fall ankommen lassen. Gibbs hatte Tony schon fast erreicht, als dieser sich dazu entschloss einfach abzuhauen. Schnell hatte er den Wohnzimmertisch umrundet, Gibbs immer hinter ihm. „Ähm, Dad, ich kann das erklären!" stammelte Tony vor sich hin. Gibbs grummelte irgendetwas das Tony nicht verstehen konnte. Um die Distanz zwischen sich und seinem Vater zu vergrößern begann Tony um den Tisch herum zu laufen. Gibbs ließ sich nicht abhängen und folgte ihm. Tony lief immer schneller. Wieder und wieder um den Tisch herum, dann zur Abwechslung einmal einen Abstecher durch das Esszimmer um dann anschließend wieder im Wohnzimmer zu landen. Nach etwa zehn Minuten war Tony völlig außer Atem und blieb im Wohnzimmer stehen. Gibbs stand ihm genau gegenüber. Bei ihm war noch nicht einmal eine Schweißperle zu sehen. „Dad, bitte…" setzte Tony wieder an. „Nichts, Dad, bitte. Du weißt genau das ich so was in meinem Haus nicht dulde!" schrie Gibbs ihm entgegen. Gibbs hatte sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt und Tony tat es ihm nach. Er rannte die Treppen hinauf in sein Zimmer, schlug schnell die Tür hinter sich zu und griff zum Schlüsselloch. „Verdammt!" entfuhr es ihm, denn der Schlüssel der sonst im Schlüsselloch steckte fehlte. Sein Herz schlug immer schneller als er die Schritte seines Vaters vor seiner Tür hörte. Was sollte er tun? Sich unterm Bett verkriechen, sich im Kleiderschrank verstecken, aus dem Fenster springen? Den letzten Gedanken verwarf er gleich wieder, denn dazu war sein Fenster viel zu hoch.

Gibbs stand vor Tonys Tür und schnaubte fast vor Wut. Er riss die Tür auf und Tony stand am Ende des Zimmers vor dem Fenster. Sie schauten sich wieder an.

Tony versuchte es wieder „Bitte, lass uns doch darüber reden." „Na dann leg mal los!" brummte Gibbs ihm nur entgegen. Doch Tony brachte kein Wort heraus. Irgendwann platzte Gibbs endgültig der Kragen.

Fast stürmte er auf Tony los, der immer noch wie angewurzelt vor dem Fenster stand. Noch ehe Tony auch nur darüber nach denken konnte, hatte Gibbs ihn geschnappt, zum Bett gezerrt und ihn sich übers Knie gelegt. Tony versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, doch er hatte keine Chance. Tony schlug und trat um sich, doch sein Vater schien das überhaupt nicht zu beeindrucken.

„Was tust du, was soll das, Dad?" rief Tony hervor.

Genau das fragte sich Gibbs auch gerade. Was tat er da eigentlich gerade?

Tony wurde mit jeder Sekunde nervöser, die Tatsache das Gibbs kein Wort sprach machte die Situation auch nicht unbedingt besser.

Gibbs atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus. Anschließend holte er aus und ohne noch einmal inne zu halten schlug er kräftig zu. Ein Schmerz durchfuhr seine Hand und er war davon überzeugt das dieser erste Schlag Tony ziemlich weh tat, aber ihm selbst tat er noch viel mehr weh.

Tony schrie einmal auf und hörte kurz auf sich gegen den Griff von Gibbs zu wehren, um sich dann Sekunden später wieder umso heftiger zu wehren.

Gibbs blieb das Ganze nicht verborgen und er schlug wieder zu. Nach ein paar Schlägen strampelte Tony nicht mehr. Als Tony nach weiteren fünf Schlägen laut weinte und immer wieder „Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid" winselte ließ Gibbs ihn los. Tony bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. „Steh auf." sagte Gibbs leise. Tony brauchte eine Weile um zu verstehen was er gerade gehört hatte. Erst jetzt spürte er, das er nicht mehr festgehalten wurde. Er rutschte von den Beinen seines Vaters auf seine Füße und ließ sich auf seine Knie fallen. Er konnte seinen Vater nicht ansehen, also schaute er auf den Boden. Gibbs stand auf, verließ das Zimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Tony saß noch ein paar Minuten in der gleichen Position. Erst dann stand er langsam auf. Noch immer konnte er die Hand seines Vaters eindeutig auf seinem Hintern spüren. Sein Vater hatte ihn noch nie geschlagen, bis auf die Kopfnüsse die er seit kurzem verteilte. Er hätte nicht gedacht das er so weit gehen würde. Aber er wusste ganz genau das er einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte, und das er es damit zu weit getrieben hatte und er es wirklich verdient hatte. Er legte sich in sein Bett und zog die Bettdecke über seinen Kopf. Er konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen. Nach einer Weile war er vor lauter Weinen eingeschlafen.

Gibbs war nachdem er Tonys Zimmer verlassen hatte sofort in den Keller gegangen. Er setzte sich auf den alten Holzstuhl vor seiner Werkbank und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Seine Handfläche war rot und die ganze Hand pochte vor sich hin. Sein Herz schlug so schnell das es sich fast zu überschlagen drohte. Er hatte ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte sich geschworen niemals seinen Sohn zu schlagen, da er niemals so werden wollte wie sein Vater früher war. Doch nun hatte er diesen Schwur gebrochen. Er fragte sich ständig ob er keine andere Möglichkeit gehabt hätte. Doch er kam immer wieder zu der Erkenntnis das ihm auch jetzt einfach nichts anderes einfallen wollte. Gleichzeitig schwor er sich das so etwas nie wieder passieren würde.

Spät am Nachmittag wachte Tony wieder auf. Er schlich ins Bad und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Dann starrte er lange sein eigenes Spiegelbild an. Sah sein rotes verquollenes Gesicht und seine rot geweinten Augen an.

Er verließ das Badezimmer wieder und ging auf leisen Sohlen zur Treppe. Er lauschte kurz und konnte den Fernseher hören, der im Wohnzimmer lief. Ganz langsam stieg er die Treppen hinunter und lehnte sich auf der vorletzten Stufe kurz mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte Wand. Er wusste nicht genau was er tun sollte, oder wie er seinem Vater gegenüber treten sollte.

Er zählte in Gedanken bis zehn und schlich sich dann weiter ins Wohnzimmer. Er sah seinen Vater auf der Couch sitzen. Er wusste nicht ob er einfach nicht reagierte oder ob er ihn wirklich nicht gehört hatte. Langsam ging er weiter auf die Couch zu bis er neben seinem Vater stand. Dieser hatte die ganze Zeit die Augen auf den Fernseher gerichtet und erst die Augen in seine Richtung gedreht als er direkt neben ihm stand. Tony hätte am liebsten wieder losgeheult als er den enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters sah. „Dad, es tut mir so leid" schluchzte er und stürzte sich in die Arme seines Vaters. Die Tränen rollten wieder seine Wangen herab. Gibbs hatte nachdem Tony auf ihn zugestürmt war seine Arme um ihn gelegt. „So was wird nie wieder vorkommen!" sagte Tony leise. Gibbs sagte nur kurz „Ja, ich weiß." und zog seinen Sohn noch näher an sich heran.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Teil

Tony hatte sich nach diesem Vorfall vorgenommen seinem Vater etwas Gutes zu tun. Und er hoffte das sein Vater sich darüber freuen würde.

Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen seinen Vater die nächsten Wochen zu verwöhnen. Das war rein theoretisch gesehen auch gar nicht so schwer. Denn er wusste ganz genau das sein Vater nichts mehr liebte als sofort nach dem Aufwachen einen frischen Kaffee-Geruch zu vernehmen.

Es fiel ihm schon etwas schwer so früh morgens aufzustehen, aber das war es ihm Wert. Die ersten Tage liefen etwas schwierig an.

Direkt nachdem er aufgestanden war, hatte er sich an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen gemacht. Er hatte noch nie Kaffee gekocht und wusste daher auch nichts über die Dosierung des Kaffeepulvers. Er wusste gerade das er eine Filtertüte in die Maschine stecken musste. Aber er versuchte einfach sein Glück.

Am ersten Tag war er während der Kaffee durch die Kaffeemaschine lief wieder eingeschlafen. Doch der Kaffeeduft hatte sogar ihn später wieder aufgeweckt.

Er hatte sogar eine Untertasse aus dem Schrank genommen, damit es auch schön aussieht. Als er den Kaffee in die Tasse gegossen hatte, hielt er kurz die Nase dran und befand den Kaffee für in Ordnung.

Vorsichtig, um nichts zu verschütten, lief er die Treppen hinauf. Er öffnete leise die Tür zum Schlafzimmer seines Vaters. Als er ein paar Schritte in den Raum getreten war vernahm er schon das schnüffeln seines Vaters. Er roch den frischen Kaffee. Fast gleichzeitig öffnete er seine Augen um sie dann anschließend wieder fest zusammenzukneifen. Er wurde erst richtig wach als Tony anfing zu reden „Hey Dad, Kaffee ist fertig!" Gibbs sah seinen Sohn und grinste ihn an als dieser ihm die Kaffeetasse in die Hand drückte. „Womit habe ich das verdient?" fragte Gibbs überrascht. „Naja, ich dachte nur, ähm…" Tony fand nicht die richtigen Worte. „Da wird wohl jemand von einem schlechten Gewissen geplagt!" half ihm sein Vater. Doch Tony ging gar nicht darauf ein. „Na los, koste ihn schon, Dad!"

Tony war ganz gespannt darauf was sein Vater zu seinem Kaffee sagen würde.

Dieser roch zuerst einmal an dem Kaffee und nippte dann anschließend an der Tasse. Seine Gesichtsfarbe änderte sich plötzlich von normal zu leicht rötlich. Kurz darauf hustete er laut los. Dann winkte er Tony zu sich ins Bett und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. „Du weißt ja bestimmt wie sehr ich Kaffee liebe." Er wartete kurz ab und Tony nickte ihm zu. „Und du weißt sicher auch das ich starken Kaffe liebe." Wieder nickte Tony ihm zu. „Aber Tony, dieser Kaffee bringt selbst mich um die Ecke. Willst du das ich einen Herzkasper bekomme?" Kaum hatte Gibbs den Satz zu Ende gesprochen, da fing Tony lauthals an zu lachen. Gibbs konnte nicht anders und musste mit lachen.

Am zweiten Tag lief es ähnlich ab, bloß das der Kaffe dieses Mal noch dünner als Zeitungspapier war.

Danach hatte es Tony endlich geschafft einen guten Kaffee hinzubekommen.

Nach über einer Woche wurde ihm das Ganze allerdings etwas zu langweilig und er entschied sich etwas zu ändern.

Er wollte seinem Vater ein ganzes Frühstück zubereiten. Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen das sein Vater sich fast ausschließlich von Kaffee ernährte. Das konnte doch nicht gesund sein. Für ihn gehörten Eier mit Speck zu einem guten Frühstück einfach dazu. So machte er sich an das Frühstück ran. Er kramte zwei Pfannen aus dem Schrank und drehte die Herdplatten an. Nach ein paar Minuten schlug er die Eier in die eine Pfanne, schmiss den Frühstücksspeck in die andere Pfanne und steckte das Toastbrot in den Toaster. Dann setzte er sich erst einmal aufs Sofa, schaltete den Fernseher ein und wartete das das Frühstück fertig wurde.

Allerdings hatte er da die Rechnung ohne das Frühstück gemacht!

Schon nach kurzer Zeit drangen dunkle Wölkchen aus der Küche und innerhalb kurzer Zeit hatte sich der Geruch von Verbranntem im ganzen Haus verteilt. Noch ehe Tony reagieren konnte, stand schon sein Vater mit dem Feuerlöscher in der Küche. „Tony was ist passiert?" fragte er, während er mit dem Feuerlöscher hantierte. Tony stand noch immer wie angewurzelt vor der Küche. „Ich habe nur versucht Frühstück zu machen!" Tony bekam die Worte kaum über seine Lippen. Gibbs drehte sich um und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen als er in Tonys Gesicht sah. Er schob Tony wieder auf das Sofa und brauchte noch eine Weile bis er sich wieder im Griff hatte. „Weißt du, eigentlich besteht mein Frühstück nur aus dem…." er zeigt auf eine Kaffeetasse, die er noch aus der Küche retten konnte. "Und das hat auch einen ganz besonderen Grund…." er zeigte auf die Küche und beide prusteten gleichzeitig los vor Lachen.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Teil

Gibbs saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft seine Arbeitszeit anders einzuteilen. Besser gesagt er hatte dem Direktor gesagt er würde ab jetzt nur noch Frühschicht arbeiten oder gar nicht mehr. Der Direktor war so überrascht das er nur ein kurzes „In Ordnung!" ausstieß und Gibbs war in der gleichen Sekunde wieder aus seinem Büro verschwunden.

Bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen hatte er es immer geschafft rechtzeitig nach Hause zu gehen. Zwischen ihm und Tony hatte es in den vergangen Wochen des Öfteren Auseinandersetzungen gegeben und er hatte immer öfters auf die Kopfnüsse zurück greifen müssen um Tony wieder runterzuholen.

Heute war leider wieder so ein Ausnahmetag. Er konnte es nicht ändern, er musste länger arbeiten. Sie hatten einen Fall der einer schnellen Aufklärung bedurfte.

Er hatte gerade sein Team losgeschickt um einigen Spuren nachzugehen, als plötzlich ein alter Bekannter vor ihm stand, den er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen hatte. „Hallo Henry! Was willst du denn hier?" begrüßte er seinen Bekannten. Er betrachtete den Mann von oben bis unten. „Du siehst wirklich gut aus in dieser Uniform Detektive Manson." Sein Gegenüber lachte ihn an. „Hallo Jethro. Du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus. Bis auf deine grauen Haare hast du dich in den letzten Jahren nicht verändert!" Die beiden lachten sich an und gaben sich die Hand. Henry wurde kurz darauf wieder ernst. „Ich habe da etwas für dich, das dich wahrscheinlich nicht gerade erfreuen wird." Henry öffnete den Mund, drehte sich um und sah dann etwas überrascht wieder zu Gibbs. Gibbs stand einfach nur da und wartete. Flugs drehte sich Henry um und ging in Richtung des Eingangsbereiches. Die einzelnen Teams wurden durch hohe Wände voneinander getrennt. So gab es auch für jedes Team so etwas wie einen Eingangsbereich aus Wänden. „Na los Junge, komm schon." sagte er in den scheinbar leeren Raum hinein. Kurz darauf tauchte ein brauner Haaransatz über der Trennwand auf. Gibbs ahnte schon böses das kurze Zeit später bestätigt wurde. „Jethro, es tut mir leid, aber hier ist dein Sohn. Wir haben ihn vor drei Stunden festgenommen. Es hat etwas gedauert bis er uns seinen Namen sagen wollte." Gibbs sah seinen Sohn mit funkelnden Augen an. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er. „Wir haben ihn wegen Diebstahls festgenommen, zusammen mit ein paar anderen Jungs. Er hatte allerdings nichts mitgenommen. Ich dachte mir du solltest das wissen."

Gibbs ging auf Tony zu, hielt ihn am Arm fest und sah ihn mit seinem Wenn-Blicke-töten-könnten-Blick an. „Ja, danke, Henry. Das ist nett von dir. Ich kümmere mich darum." Er löste seinen Blick wieder von Tony und die Männer verabschiedeten sich. Gibbs wartete bis der Detektive im Aufzug verschwunden war. Dann drehte er sich um und brummte Tony ein „Mitkommen!" entgegen. Er war schon ein paar Schritte gegangen und merkte dann das Tony ihm nicht folgte. „He, Tony, willst du da Wurzeln schlagen? Ich sagte komm mit!" Tony sah sich etwas ängstlich um. Er war noch nie auf dem Arbeitsplatz von seinem Dad gewesen. Als er die verärgerte Stimme seines Vaters vernahm lief er ihm sofort hinterher. Sein Vater steckte ihn in einen kahlen Raum. Er wusste nur zu gut wo er war. Das hatte er schon oft im Fernsehen gesehen. Er saß in einem Verhörraum seinem Vater direkt gegenüber. Sein Vater starrte ihn böse an und es machte ihn ganz verrückt das er nicht ein Wort sagte. Er konnte seinen Vater nicht ansehen und so waren seine Hände, die in seinem Schoß lagen auf einmal viel interessanter. Er sah nur einmal kurz auf als sein Vater einen kleinen Beutel auf den Tisch knallte, der seine Habseligkeiten beinhaltete. Tony konnte kaum noch atmen, am liebsten wäre er im Erdboden versunken, denn er wusste das jetzt wohl gleich ein Donnerwetter losgehen würde. Gibbs hatte die Sachen ausgepackt und auf dem Tisch verteilt. Tony konnte seinen lauten Atem hören. Er hörte wie ein Stuhl nach hinten gerückt wurde und anschließend leise Schritte. Tony starrte noch immer angestrengt auf seine Hände. Er wollte seinen Vater nicht ansehen. Dann konnte er auf einmal nichts mehr hören. Alles war still. Er hob kurz den Kopf, sah nach rechts und links und konnte seinen Vater nirgends sehen. Er wusste das dieser sich manchmal mucksmäuschenstill bewegen konnte und ging davon aus das er den Raum verlassen hatte. Er entspannte sich, atmete einmal kräftig ein und stieß kurz darauf ein lautes „Aua!" aus. Gibbs stand hinter ihm und hatte ihm eine kräftige, ziemlich kräftige Kopfnuss verpasst. Tony konnte auf einmal einen warmen Atem an seinem Hals fühlen und vernahm die leise Stimme seines Vaters „Ich will jetzt jede Einzelheit wissen. Wage es ja nicht mich anzulügen. Und dann reden wir über das da….!" Gibbs zeigte mit seinem Finger auf den Tisch vor ihm. Bevor Tony es registrieren konnte saß sein Vater ihm wieder am Tisch gegenüber. Weil Tony keinen Piep von sich gab schlug Gibbs einmal kräftig auf den Tisch. Tony fuhr zusammen und blickte seinen Vater ängstlich an. „Ich habe damit nichts zu tun." sagte Tony leise. „Das habe ich schon einmal gehört und…!" schrie Gibbs ihn an, wurde dann aber unterbrochen. „Dad, ich habe damit wirklich nichts zu tun. Ich kenne die anderen Kerle noch nicht einmal!" Gibbs wurde etwas ruhiger und bohrte weiter „Und wieso bist du dann zusammen mit denen verhaftet worden? Ich sage dir noch einmal. LÜG MICH NICHT AN!" „Ich lüge wirklich nicht. Ich ging zum Süßigkeiten-Regal und da standen diese Jungs. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht entscheiden was ich nehmen sollte. Ehe ich mich versah kamen ein paar Typen und haben uns mitgenommen."


	9. Chapter 9

„So, einfach mitgenommen. Die greifen euch ohne Grund auf und nehmen euch mit?" Gibbs hatte sich auf dem Tisch abgestützt um noch näher an Tonys Gesicht ranzukommen. „Naja, ich habe gesehen wie einer der Typen was einsteckte. Aber ich schwöre dir, ich kenne die Typen echt nicht und ich habe nichts angestellt." Gibbs setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl um brummte nur ein „Ich habe schon immer gesagt das Süßigkeiten ungesund sind!" hervor.

Tony hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefangen und entgegnete schnell „Es kann sich ja nicht jeder wie du nur von Kaffee ernähren!" Die beiden sahen sich an und Gibbs entglitt ein kurzes Lächeln, obwohl ihm gar nicht danach zumute war.

Tony hörte sofort auf zu lächeln als sein Vater einen Gegenstand hochhob der auf dem Tisch lag. „Und jetzt erklär mir bitte das hier." Gibbs hielt eine Schachtel Zigaretten hoch. „Ich, ich habe nicht geraucht." stammelte Tony. Gibbs öffnete die Zigarettenschachtel und hielt sie Tony entgegen „Und wie erklärst du mir dann das fast die Hälfte der Glimmstängel fehlen?" Es entstand eine kurze Stille die Gibbs dann wieder durchbrach. „Ich frage dich jetzt zum letzten Mal. Und wenn ich merke das du mich anlügst, dann darfst du rauchen bis dir die Dinger aus den Ohren kommen. Und das meine ich wörtlich." Tony schluckte leise und fühlte einen leichten Schauer seinen Rücken herunter huschen. „Äh, ja, ich habe geraucht. Aber nicht alle die fehlen. Ich habe nur eine geraucht, die restlichen sind an Nick und Scott gegangen. Ich…ich musste mich übergeben." Gibbs lachte auf einmal laut los und stand dann wieder auf. Er deutete Tony mit einem Kopfnicken an das er ihm folgen soll. Tony sammelte seine Sachen ein die noch auf dem Tisch lagen und beeilte sich dann seinem Vater zu folgen. Gibbs zeigte auf einen leeren Schreibtisch. „Da kannst du dich hinsetzen. Ich warte noch auf meine Leute und dann können wir nach Hause fahren."

Tony sah sich nochmals in dem großen Raum um. Irgendwann wurde es ihm langweilig. Er musterte die ganzen Aufkleber die auf diesem Schreibtisch verstreut waren und irgendwann hatte er auch davon genug. Da er sonst nichts mehr tun konnte, legte er seine Füße auf den Schreibtisch und war nach kurzer Zeit eingeschlafen.

Nach längerer Zeit wurde er wieder auf eine ziemlich unangenehme Art geweckt.

Gibbs war hinter Tony getreten und hatte ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasst. Tony schreckte auf, fiel fast vom Stuhl herunter. Etwas verwirrt schaute er sich um, sah Gibbs und ließ ein kurzes „Hi Dad!" verlauten.

Gibbs runzelte die Stirn und sah Tony an. Tony zauberte sein schönstes Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Allerdings war ihm der fragende Blick von Gibbs nicht entgangen.

Er fragte sich ob er wieder etwas falsch gemacht hatte. In Ordnung, er hatte geschlafen, aber das kam ja öfters vor.

Auf einmal fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er hatte am Arbeitsplatz geschlafen und er hatte geträumt. Hatte geträumt Gibbs wäre sein Vater. „Äh, ähm, Boss, ich …bin eingeschlafen und habe geträumt." Gibbs grinste ihn an „Ja, das habe ich bemerkt, DiNozzo!" Gibbs verpasste ihm augenblicklich noch eine Kopfnuss. Mit einem Mal wurde Tony wieder vollkommen in die Realität zurück geholt. „Das…es…wird nicht… wieder vorkommen, Boss." sagte er leise. „Ich weiß. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen!" brummte ihm Gibbs zu.

Das was gerade passiert war, war ihm etwas peinlich. Dennoch ließ dieser Traum ihn lange Zeit nicht mehr in Ruhe. Oft dachte er darüber nach wie es wohl wäre, wenn Gibbs wirklich sein Vater wäre. Und insgeheim wünschte er sich manchmal es wäre Realität.

ENDE


End file.
